A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a device capable of generating light from materials included therein, through the conversion of energy generated by the recombination of electrons and holes into light. LEDs have been widely used in illumination devices, display devices and light sources, and the development thereof has therefore tended to be accelerated.
In recent times, in order to enhance crystalline properties and light efficiency through an increase in a light emitting region, semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures, and manufacturing technologies therefor, have been proposed. Semiconductor light devices using nanostructures generate a relatively small amount of heat. Further, since a nanostructure used therein may have an increased surface area, the light emitting area may be increased to thus improve light emission efficiency.
In addition, since an active layer may be obtained in a non-polar surface or a semi-polar surface, a deterioration in light emission efficiency due to polarization can be prevented, and droop characteristics can be improved.
In general, a formation process of a nanostructure requires a process in which a nano-sized crystal is grown in a vertical direction. In this case, in order to increase a light emission area, a nanostructure may need to have a relatively high aspect ratio.
However, such nanostructures may be problematic in that they may be easily broken during a growth process or in a subsequent process thereafter, as well as requiring a sufficient interval between nanostructures so as to maintain separation therebetween.